Just To Get Away
by Kel4
Summary: Sydney Alexander was your average high school girl. Well, not so average. Her parents are hardly home and when they are, they're drunk or passed out. In other words, her life sucks. But when she meets Joshua Chasez, her life takes a turn for the better. W


:+:Chapter One:+: The day was August 26, 2002. The sun was shining in through the windows, beaming down on Sydney Alexander's face. She groaned and pulled the covers up over her long, brown hair with red highlights. She was snapped out of her drowsiness by the loud beeping of her black alarm clock. She slipped her hand out under the covers and shut it off. Sighing and grumbling, Sydney pulled herself out of bed and yawned. The red glowing numbers on her clock read '6:37'.  
  
"Shit," she grumbled.  
  
She quickly changed from her pajamas into some extremely baggy blue jeans which were about two sizes too big for her and a black T-shirt that said "Linkin Park" on it in red. She stood in front of the mirror and sighed at her reflection staring back at her. Her light tan seemed to be fading after the long days staying outside skateboarding. The summer was at an end and school was starting today.  
  
She ran a black brush, combing through her thick hair. She picked up her dark blue backpack off the floor and crammed a few books into it. Pausing at the door and looking around her room at the various posters of Marilyn Manson and Eminem, she sighed and shut the door, walking out into the hall.  
  
She coughed as soon as the smell of smoke filled her lungs. Her mother was home. And she was smoking - again. Sydney sighed and walked downstairs into the living room. Her Mom was passed out on the couch, with a beer bottle lying on the floor next to her.  
  
Sydney picked the empty bottle up and placed it onto the coffee table. She frowned at the sight of the living room. Papers were scatted everywhere and the carpet was stained with beer and alcohol. Sydney sighed once more and headed out the door. She lived about two blocks from the school so walking - or skateboarding - was fine with her.  
  
She walked into the garage which was equally as messy as the rest of the house and grabbed her skateboard. Stepping onto it an pushing off, she flew down her driveway and into the street, nearly missing a passing car.  
  
"Watch it asswhole!" she yelled at him.  
  
The driver rolled down the window and flipped her off. Sydney scowled and only went faster on her skateboard. When she reached the front steps she jumped off her skateboard, flipped it up, a caught it in her left hand. She took off her backpack and shoved the skateboard inside, making sure it was safe and not scratched up.  
  
"Sydney! You're late!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Hey April! And I'm not late! Homeroom doesn't start for another", she paused as she checked her watch, "ten minutes."  
  
April sighed and rolled her eyes. She had been friend with Sydney and knew she was always prone to be late for class. They had been friends since kindergarten and knew each other like the back of their hands.  
  
April followed Sydney to her locker and watched impatiently as she shoved her books in and pulled out the ones she needed for the day.  
  
Sydney slammed the door shut and locked it, making sure no one could break in. She walked into homeroom and that's where her day begun.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in. Sydney Alexander," Marcia Valenti said with a sneer. She was dressed in her cheerleading uniform and standing with Justin Timberlake, the most popular boy in school, by her side.  
  
Her friends, Adrea Aspen and Rhiannon Davis snickered.  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes and stepped up to her.  
  
"You know what? Maybe you should get it through your ditzy head that I am a human too and I am respected in this school as much as you are, if not more. Just because you and your group of pansy boys think your dry humor is funny, it's not. Get some new comebacks!"  
  
Marcia stood there with her mouth gaping open for a minute. "Why don't you just back off?"  
  
"Why don't YOU back off before I make you back off?" Sydney retorted.  
  
Marcia scowled and walked away. Sydney sat down in her seat as the bell to begin the day rang.  
  
"Great, another day of living hell," Sydney muttered. 


End file.
